valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leupak (Adoptable)
As A Species Leupaks are a highly variable species, coming in a wide array of colours, patterns, adornments, shapes and sizes. As Valenth's beloved poster child, there are many different kinds of leupaks available for adoption. You can learn more about them on their Species Page. Normal Leupaks Mercurial Leupak "The first series of lab-grown leupaks given out by the Silent Rose Organization as an introduction to the species. Their adult form varies wildly based on the energies they are exposed to." The mercurial leupak was the first variation of the species to be released as an adoptable. Mercurialleupaks are normal adoptables. Like all leupaks, the forms of the mercurial leupak vary greatly. The beta form is fairly simple, a basic, white leupak covered in shimmering, iridescent scales. The natural form is blue and silver in colour, with silver spikes growing from its neck, back, shoulders and thighs. The vital omega is purple, black and white in colour, with a thick, pink and silver mane, and a tail that is split into three individual tails. The tainted form is a dull red, orange, yellow and green in colour, and appears to be the most vicious of the three forms. Chromaleupak "The second series of lab-grown leupaks given out by the Silent Rose Organization as an introduction to the species. All forms display bright, vivid scale colors and patterns." The chromaleupak was the second variation of the species to be released as an adoptable. Chromaleupaks are normal adoptables. Like all leupaks, the forms of the chromaleupak vary greatly. The beta form is fairly simple, red and white in colour with eyes, facet, claws and back spikes. The natural form is a brilliant green in colour, marked in yellow and white. The vital form is blue-green in colour, with purple markings, yellow eyes and facet. The tainted form is a bright red in colour, marked with magenta, with massive spikes growing from its shoulders as well as a pair of curving horns on its head. Ros "House Ros is a group of financial specialist leupaks. All manners involving money and business are their forte. A word of advice from experienced chimaera: getting between a Ros and his krus is never anything less than a death wish." The Ros are leupaks from House Ros, a leupak House that specialises in matters of money. The Ros is a normal adoptable. As members of an established house, all forms of the Ros are similar, being white leupaks with dull red and grey markings, gold claws and coin-like facets. The main difference in the three omega forms is the attire of each; the natural Ros is dressed in a jacket with three-quarter length sleeves and a tophat, and carries a walking stick, while the vital omega is dressed in a sleeveless jacket and a matching hat, balancing on a pile of coins while holding a jewel-topped cane. The tainted fom is dressed in shirt, tie and suit jacket, with a matching hat and a monocle on a gold chain, while carrying a black briefcase. All three dress in the same shade of grey-green. Pygmy Leupak "Those damn mad scientists! It seems as though Dr. Dreamscar has decided to shrink this leupak for some reason… perhaps for use as a bouncy ball. But that would be mean. :(" Pygmy Leupaks are much like the original Leupak. Not much is yet known about the new species of Leupak created by the SRO. The pygmy leupak's markings resemble a watermelon throughout its line. The tainted pygmy leupak is leaking Mirajin toxins, something that all leupaks are capable of producing. Miramage "The Miramagi of Liasse are mages specializing in the study and utilization of mirajin-based magics. Perhaps unsurprisingly, the vast majority of miramagi are leupaks." Miramage proudly don their uniforms in whatever form they choose to take. Leupaks, being products and producers of mirajin, are more than qualified to handle the substance. This group of leupaks often help the Doctor with his studies. Shimmering Leupak "A leupak created from a species of lizard commonly found within the Cathedral of a Thousand Roses… but non-sentient animals become pseudoleupaks, don’t they? What could possibly have such an effect?" The shimmering leupak is a result of cathedral lizards living in the Cathedral of a Thousand Roses coming into contact with and being mutated by mirajin. They could be considered a clue as to the location of the Fatis Mirajin, however this is just hearsay and conspiracy. Similarities between the two species include the gradiented contrasting colors on their swirling markings, a soft white body, and even facial structures. Compared to other leupaks, the shimmering leupak has a pointier snout, reflecting their origins. Slime Leupak "These leupaks seem to be made of enormous globs of living goo. Touching them may be dangerous, so be careful!" The slime leupak looks a lot like chewed bubble gum with its unnaturally bright pink coloring. Its vital form looks like a barely-formed bubble, while its tainted form seems to be the most solid and aggressive of the group. Psyche Leudibranch "These tiny, sluglike leupaks are found only in the heart of the Reverie where the leupaks dwell. Little is known of them, as they have never been seen on Valenth proper…" Possibly one of the purest forms a leupak can take, as they can only be found in their native land. All three of its forms look healthy, a direct contrast to other leupaks, who appear ill when exposed to too much Vitae and aggressive when tainted. They resemble nudibranches, or sea slugs. The Vital leudibranch resembles the blue glaucus, both the Beta and Natural forms resemble the hypselodoris festiva, and the Tainted form resembles the berghia stephanieae. Basi-Pseudoleupak "These hulking beasts were once basilisks– but SRO bioengineering transformed them into pseudoleupaks! Basi are often seen pulling carriages for Corro Docs or serving as private mounts for the people of Chimre." Basilisks that have been exposed to and mutated by mirajin. Due to basilisks being non-sentient animals, they become pseudoleupaks rather than full-blown leupaks. Their basilisk side makes them powerful enough to carry large cargo, while their leupak side keeps them docile enough to be used as mounts. Basi-Pseudoleupaks retain their swampy basilisk coloring as well a their three pairs of legs, while gaining the weight, ears, and demeanor of a leupak. Equii-Pseudoleupak "A pseudoleupak created from one of Valenth’s equine species, popular as a mount in Chimre for their strength and sturdy builds. Treated well, an equii-pseudoleupak makes for a loyal, highly-intelligent mount. Some Firestarters believe the beasts can be cured with enough vital exposure, but have difficulty procuring them from their owners." Like all pseudoleupaks, the equii variety originates from a non-sentient being and retains quite a few characteristics from its original form. The vital form of the Equii-Pseudolupak eludes to what happens when Firestarters expose the creatures to too much vitae: they become emancipated and sickly, however they do begin to resemble horses moreso than leupaks. Too much mirajin can cause the creatures to become more like a rhinoceros than a horse, showing that the more a leupak is exposed to mirajin, the bigger, stronger, and healthier they become. Decadent Dessert Leupak "Made by the Dreamwaker with love– and maybe a little too much mirajin– this tank smells delicious and is edible, too! Maybe you should wait to see what hatches out of it, though… and save some room for dessert!" Too cute to eat, dessert leupaks resemble various desserts. Were they created by accident, or is Nefirian bored? Only the Doctor knows. The beta form resembles a bown of ice cream, the vital form flan, the neutral form resembles either a sundae, a macaron, or both, and the tainted form looks like pudding with wafers. Cash Shop Leupaks Diamond Leupak Zodiac Collection Aquarian Vicous Piscean Ichs Aries Ranpa Taurus Bugbull Gemini Psycona Cancer Heavy Armor Leo White Steward Virgo Schossi Libran Jillaume Scorpio Arakneedle Sagittarius Sharpeye Capricorn Bravado Chess Collection White Pawn Black Knight White Bishop Black Rook White Queen Black King Black Pawn White Knight Black Bishop White Rook Black Queen White King Starstone Collection Byron Chrysa Special Leupaks Sweet Dessert Leupak (Weekly Gift) Elegant Dessert Leupak (Weekly Gift) Limited Leupaks Miraleupak 1st Anniversary Gift Golden-Leafed Stuffed Stocking (Peppermint Leupak) 100k Gift Kumopakalion 2nd Anniversary Gift Double Leupak Number 150 Gift Winterfall Leupak Ophiuchus Lindwurme 3rd Anniversary Gift 4th Anniversary Gift Number 300 Gift Birthday Gem Leupak Number 3Fishty Gift 5th Anniversary Gift 5th Anniversary Metallic Leudibranch 5th Anniversary Nanomaton Pygmy Leupak 5th Anniversary Copper-Dust Shimmering Leupak 5th Anniversary Molten Slime Leupak 404 Seasonal Leupaks Halleupak Haunted Halleupak Aquephyte Leupak Pasiraphyte Leupak Skeledox Leupak Stripefiend Leupak Viridiphyte Leupak Worm-Eaten Leupak Vial Leupak Medipak Plague Leupak Candypak Chiropak Dream-Eater Leupak Witch Cat Leupak Autumn Leafpak Eldritch Tendrileupak Murder Leupak Worm-Eaten Candy Leupak Fancy Double Leupak Sanguine Medipak Hallowed Stripefiend Leupak Bat-filled Vial Leupak Ghastly Goopak Pet Shop Leupaks Avocado Pygmy Fruitleup Banana Pygmy Fruitleup Cherry Pygmy Fruitleup Pitaya Pygmy Fruitleup Citron Pygmy Fruitleup Grape Pygmy Fruitleup Contest Limited Leupaks Clockwork Leupak Historia Scholar 2013 ArtWork Leupak Faction-Specific Leupaks Thorne Sentinel Staff-Only Leupaks Imperial Cronois Category:Adoptables